Thank God For The Uniform
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Quinn Fabray has always wanted to be tied up, and when she notices that the Warbler uniform has a tie that is perfectly useful for containing her wrists.  She goes to the only Warbler she knows for some wish fulfillment. Quaine.


**Thank God for the Uniform**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray has always wanted to be tied up, and when she notices that the Warbler uniform has a tie that is perfectly useful for containing her wrists. She goes to the only Warbler she knows for some wish fulfillment. Quaine.**

**Spoilers: Regular ones for Season Two**

**Unbeta'd **

**OOOO**

She had already thought up a safe word: Pacify. It was perfect, no one would be screaming out a word even close to that during sex unless they has some creepy infant fantasy, which she did not.

Quinn would even say that her fantasy was normal. She just wanted to be tied up, blindfolded and taken repeatedly. It was about handing over control, that's what she needed. Quinn Fabray had always fought for control of every aspect of her life and being bound and ravaged sounded perfect.

Puckerman was close to that. He never tied her up, but their first and only time he had taken control. She liked it...well, she would have if it would have lasted longer. She was almost there before Puckerman swung home, then he spent a few minutes with his hand on her till she twitched as a small orgasm hit her.

She thought about it sometimes as she tried to fall asleep. Her eyes closing and taking in the black behind her lids as she imagined lips on hers. Hands roaming across her body, hands belonging to the heavy heat above her that she couldn't see. The fabric at her eyes preventing any chances to see this guy above her. The constraints on her wrists would bite into her skin as she writhed beneath him.

It was the night after Sectionals when she had saw some light in her fantasy, the light bright enough to illuminate the fabric over her eyes and she saw stripes. The same red and navy stripes that had flooded her vision during Sectionals became the new cannon for her fantasies.

Only one problem: she only knew one Warbler. One gay Warbler.

Then her fantasy evolved again. This time it was the calloused hands of Blaine Anderson that she imagined on her. It was those thick pink lips on hers. She blamed the images that caused her breath to hitch as she got to frustrated to fall asleep easily on the fact he was the only Warbler she knew.

She went through a couple months of dating Finn. Every night of her relationship she tried to imagine Finn's clumsy hands replacing Blaine's. Finn's wet sloppy kisses instead of the almost expert ones she had dreamed up of Blaine's. Instead, Blaine's imagined presence would take over, making her curse the day that she met him and shook his hand. Feeling his calloused fingers that first time had not even warned her that this might happen.

Then came the summer and it seemed like Sandy and Danny were right on that whole "Summer Lovin'" thing, the heat just lead the fantasies to get worse and she would end up panting with want by the time she jerked herself out of them to _try _and sleep.

The June heat had finally pushed her. Her own hand mimicking what Blaine's would in the dream, but it wouldn't do, her softened hands just didn't push her over the edge of whatever was building up within her.

But how does one proposition someone they don't know that well to sleep with them. More than sleep, really. Hell, Quinn didn't want to sleep at all if she could ever weasel her way into Blaine's bed. She'd figure out a way. She would.

She was Quinn Fabray.

OOOO

Thank god for Rachel Berry.

Quinn never thought she ever even think those words, but right now, she could scream them from the mountaintops. Rachel and Finn had decided to host a Back-To-School party. Puckerman had brought liquor. Kurt had brought his ex-boyfriend/re-best friend Blaine.

She had denied every drink that Puck had tried shoving in her hands. She didn't want to be sloppy around the man she was going to get to have sex with her. After months of fantasizing it, even Quinn 'Celibacy' Fabray couldn't pass up the opportunity that came from taking advantage of someone who didn't handle alcohol well.

Sure enough, both Blaine and Rachel were easily drunk after an hour or so. They were in the middle of another duet, while Quinn sat down on the floor of the Berry's Oscar room beside of Finn Hudson. He gave her a slight nod, their familiarity kicking in around the second chorus and Finn rolling his eyes as Rachel burst into tears during the song like she always did. Quinn's eyes met his and they both shared a similar thought.

Finn was thinking of Rachel letting him touch her boobs while Quinn was hoping Blaine would want to touch hers. Blaine bear-hugged Rachel while they continued singing and Finn leaned closer to her, "You're not drinking?"

She shook her head, turning to face him, "Do I look like a guy?"

His eyes widened in confusion, "Uh-no, is that why you aren't drinking?"

"The two are not correlated." She groaned, inwardly. Quinn had forgotten how hard it was to talk to him, a quick change of topic and it was like conversing with a wall until one caught him up to speed. "I just don't feel like getting blitzed and yelling at Puckerman again."

"Oh." He nodded, his eyes moving as he added two and two in his head, before nodding more enthusiastically, "Well-uh, you don't look like a guy. Why would you even think that?"

Sick of talking to him already, she just shrugged one shoulder and trained her eyes on the summer-dressed Blaine Anderson who was soothingly ending the duet, while a tearful Rachel flung herself off the stage and into Finn's lap.

Quinn upon hearing the sound of lips smacking together, stood and took meaningful steps towards Blaine, who was cradling his head in his hands sitting on the edge of the stage. She sat beside him, placing her cup of soda beside her as she looked at him.

"Hey." She said carefully, her eyes examining the slight curl of his hair that was ungelled tonight.

He lifted his head from his hands, tilting to look at her, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, "Oh, hey, Q-quinn...?" He raised his brow slightly, confused on why the blonde would be speaking to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulders. The innocent gesture really a disguise of all the images that she had imagined up since the beginning of the year flooded her mind.

His fingers threaded through his hair as he sat up a little straighter, "I think I'm a little tipsy."

"I think you're right." She held in the sarcastic laugh that bubbled in her throat, he was more than _a little. _

"I just hate being alone you know?" He admitted, his lids falling slightly, "And it's all my fault, I told Kurt I just wanted to be friends."

Her eyebrows threaded together, as she watched him, knowing that he was just talking his thoughts. Unfiltered...this could work.

"Oh? Why did you want that?" She murmured scooting closer to him and making sure no one was paying attention to him.

"You won't tell anyone?" His eyes widened slightly as he whispered.

Yeah, he was definitely drunk. This night couldn't get any better.

Quinn nodded, "Of course not, Blaine."

He nodded, as well, sighing before whispering his admission, "I kissed someone else."

Scratch that, this was definitely improving things.

"What? Who?" She fired off her questions quietly.

His cheeks reddened and his eyes closed tightly, "Finn."

"What?" Her eyes, she was sure, bulged out of her head.

"Well, I tried to." He whispered with a pathetic groan, "He pushed me away, but I was drunk...I swear, I don't even like Finn."

Quinn's hand moved comfortingly over his shoulder, her mind trying to figure out she was gonna make this information work to her advantage while she tried to look tender to the boy she really just wanted to drag upstairs.

"He promised he wouldn't say anything to Kurt if I broke up with Kurt and not break his heart." Blaine's head went back to his head, "And now I am _just friends _with him again, and no chance to redeem myself because Kurt would hate me more if he knew."

The last three words clicking in her head, as she stared at him, "Do...you need a ride home?"

He peeked at her through his fingers, "You'd do that for me? So I didn't have to ride with Kurt and Finn?"

Quinn nodded, "Of course, I would."

His entire face emerged from his hands, "Really?"

She laughed softly, standing up, "Of course."

OOOO

Nothing happened that night. Drunk Blaine wouldn't be able to successfully have sex with anyone let alone take possession of Quinn's body, in the way she dreamed of. So she decided to wait, waving to him as he stumbled through his threshold.

She waited one week, the itch of her longing doubling after the night of Rachel's party. One long, _long _week until she showed up on his doorstep while his parents were away on some mini-trip to Virginia for some alumni thing, as she had read on his Facebook.

Her hands found their home on her hips after pressing his doorbell. She rose and fell twice on her toes before the door flew open and his surprised eyes met hers.

"Q-quinn?"

She smiled, the way he once again stammered out her name, "Good evening, Blaine."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, forgetting niceties in the strangeness of it all.

"Can I come in?" She smirked, she had been rehearsing what she had intended to say the entire week.

"Sure." The gentleman in him coming back as he stepped out of the way, allowing her to come inside and he shut the door, behind her. "Can I get you anything?"

"You." She continued to smirk as she turned around to face his even more confused face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you." She bit her lip, "Not like romantically, just...carnally."

His eyes were close to escaping his head, "I'm gay."

"I know, but if it makes you feel better you can tell yourself that blackmail forced you into it." She rolled her eyes, setting her bag down on the small table in his foyer.

"Blackmail? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

This might be easier than she had originally projected. She had to contain the grin inside of her at the thought of getting this fantasy out of her system and getting a normal night of sleep.

Blaine shook his head, "Obviously not."

"You let slip a little piece of information the night of Rachel's party, and I really hate being forced to do this but if you don't comply to my wishes, I will tell Kurt."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. You don't understand how much is behind this though."

His hand went to his forehead, and he sighed, "What do you want?"

This was it. Time to tell him her inner desires and hope he didn't judge her.

"I want you to tie me up...and blindfold me." She forced her eyes up to meet his.

One of his brows arched up, "I don't understand...why me? There are tons of straight guys who'd let _you_ tie _them_ up."

"Your uniform." She bit out, "It has to be you."

His uniform, his hands and that mouth, to be more accurate.

"My uniform?" He couldn't be more confused if she sprouted a tail, right now.

"The tie, more specifically." She looked at her feet, talking about it causing warmth to shoot from her brain to the core of her. She shifted her balance from one foot to the other, before sighing, "Please, Blaine...I _need _this."

That was it. She wasn't going to force him to do this without at least hinting at the truth.

He took a step closer to her, his hand going to cup her jaw. His fingers nudged her head up to meet his, "Need, Quinn? Why do you need me?"

She swallowed, "Because I've...I-I've been dreaming about it for months. I need it out of my system."

He gave her a soft look, his index finger softly tapping against her cheek, "Really? I mean, you've been dreaming about me making love to you?"

Quinn groaned, "No, I've been dreaming about you having sex with me. You don't even have do the actual...you know. Just your hand would suffice." Her cheeks were a bright red, but she had no shame, she needed this with every cell in her being.

"And you'll really tell Kurt?" He bit his lower lip.

She nods, not feeling like being honest and saying that she might not.

He sighed, his hand leaving her face to take her hand, "So tied up? That's..easy enough. I-I don't think I can-I'll use my hand." He nodded, speaking more to himself than her as he started to pull her up the stairs and to his bedroom.

She tightened her hand around his calloused one...that precious hand of his, before dropping it as he shut them into his room.

He motioned for her to sit on his bed as he went to his dresser. "Okay, so are we talking wrists together above your head or each limb to a bed post tying?"

She gulped, her bottom connecting to his mattress, "Can we do the individual limb?"

Even _her_ imagination had never cooked up that situation.

He nodded, pulling out five of his ties, only one though was that infamous Dalton striped. "I think you should...umm...lose your clothing."

Quinn basically jumped off the bed and started to unbutton her jeans. Her movements jerky as she pushed them and her thin underwear down her hips, kicking them off when they reached her ankles. He tossed the ties on the bed before placing a hand over hers at the hem of her shirt, he slowly and smoothly helped her lift off her top before his hand when to her side. His fingers slid along her skin before reaching the clasp of her bra. He undid her bra more quickly than any guy, especially a gay one should be able to.

She stood bare in front of him, his eyes roaming her skin to learn her body visually, before his hand moved to her shoulder to push her back against the mattress. Her knees buckled when they meet the edge, and she slid back onto his bed. He picked up one of the ties, moving to the head of the bed to take her wrist.

He must have been a Boy Scout.

She said that thought aloud as she examined the almost impossible looking knot he had used to tie her wrist tightly to the metal of his bed post.

He laughed softly, "I was, I had the most badges in my troop."

He moved around the bed to do her other wrist, then her ankles. Her cheeks burned at the fact she was nude and spread eagle on his bed, but she felt less ashamed as he brought the red and navy striped tie across her eyes, his hands lifting her head gently up, before tying it.

"Good?" He asked softly, she could feel his weight settling on the full size bed beside her.

She nodded drawing forth the word, "Perfect."

"Good." He repeated, his hand shaking with hesitance as it ran along her hip, "I'm not gonna be very good, but I think I've seen enough and read enough to know how this works, please speak up if I do anything wrong."

She nodded again, her breath catching as his fingers disappeared and reappeared along her inner thigh.

Blaine really didn't want to draw this out, mainly because he wasn't sure how. Her sharp gasp matched his as he ran a finger along her folds.

He stammered for a moment, "You-you-you're already?...I did that?"

If she could see, she'd see his slacked jaw and wide eyes, but she couldn't so she just nodded, "Y-yes."

He moved his finger after his shock faded, slowly running his fingertip until he felt a small nub of nerves, "This is the spot, right?" He circled her clit, roughly with that calloused pad of his finger. Her hips bucked up as she inhaled squeakily.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the writhing body beneath his hand, "I'll take that as a yes." He repeated the motion, before pinching it causing another squeaky noise to erupt from her throat. All of her movements restricted by the tight knots.

Her hips moved as much as they could to push against his hand, "Inside." She muttered, "I need you inside."

He nodded, more for his benefit before sliding his finger lower and into her wetness. The heat and tightness of her causing his jaw to droop. She was slick enough that his single finger went easily and fully into her. He didn't move it. Trying to understand how she could feel that way, but as soon as he felt her muscles trying to tighten around his finger and her hips grinding into the palm of his hand, he pulled out, adding a second finger before pushing back into her.

She moaned, rather loudly at the addition of his second finger.

"Wow." He whispered, his eyes closing as she managed to tighten around both of his fingers, he pushed further in, until the only thing he could feel was her. His other hand splayed against her stomach, before roaming up. The female body had always made him curious, so he moved that hand to one of her breasts. He squeezed slightly on it as whole, before flicking a finger across the hardened nipple.

She bit her lip as she held in a moan, her back trying to arch off the mattress but her body was too tightened to much from the posts to move more than an inch off his comforter.

"Do you mind if I...?" He dropped off, his curiosity getting the best of him as she felt his breath on her skin.

She rapidly nodded, "Mmhmm."

Knowing what he was talking about and feeling him inside her, Quinn couldn't contain her noises anymore, a flow of groans falling from her as his mouth sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Her muscles clamped around his fingers as he pushed them in and out of her. His teeth grazing her skin. Quinn whimpered, needing more and feeling the tight coil in her abdomen building.

He pulled back, moving to the other, her moaning lowering as he tenderly suckled on the other one. Experimenting on her reactions, he bit lightly on her. She gasped again and squirmed.

It clicked in his mind, why she wanted it this way in the first place, and made his hand movements rougher. She wanted it rough, she wanted to be taken and that's what he was going to do.

The faster his hand went, the louder she became. Her hips roughly rolling and grinding into his hand as she tried to get over that edge.

"Another?" He asked, softly, using his free hand to squeeze the opposite breast.

"Y-y-yessss." She hissed, grinding more into the palm of his hand. The certain roll of her hips causing her clit to rub against his palm.

On the next out thrust, he pressed a third finger into the other two. Her channel easily swallowing his three fingers. He pulled back enough that he could sit up and watch his fingers going out and disappearing into her. The sight actually causing him to harden slightly against his jeans.

He never found girls attractive, but there was something about a writhing blonde tied up and blindfolded by his Dalton tie that caused even him to be turned on. She purred, the sound causing him to work his hand faster against her.

Her noises were going from high to low, but as he moved three fingers in her, her noises became almost feline as she purred and rubbed her pelvis against the heel of his palm. His hands even better than what she had always dreamed about. Everything from him to the red-marks his ties were putting on her wrists were better than anything she dreamed of.

Little kitten Quinn, he smiled to himself before leaning forward, his hand pausing as he brushed his lips against hers.

He couldn't help but kiss her. Kissing Quinn wasn't like kissing Kurt or Rachel, her lips tried to focus on moving against his. But her body was strung out on pleasure, it was seeking release and her lips gaped under his, soft gasps releasing as she tried not to work her hips to hard against his stilled hand.

He bit down on her bottom lip, capturing it and sucking it between his own. He ran his tongue along the fullness of her bottom lip before releasing it and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Every sound falling from her, fell into him and he got harder.

It was like no kiss he had ever experienced and he had even once almost made love with Kurt. The passion and desperation that came from every flick of her tongue on his made it so that not even the love he put into every kiss with Kurt could hold a candle to this kiss with Q.

She couldn't breath, every breath shallow as it is but she couldn't help but kiss him back, this was her dream. He was fulfilling every aspect of it. From those glorious hands to those soft lips, god, it was everything she ever wanted.

If he would move her hand, she'd exploded. She could feel the press of his chest, still covered by his t-shirt, on hers. It was like if she could see, all she'd be able to see is him on, in and around her.

She mewed against his tongue, her hips rolling as some of the intensity started to fade. He realized this, pulling back as his hand started to move again, inside her. The little tufts of blonde hair peeking out from the tie, the flush on her cheeks and her swollen pink lips; this might be the first and only time he'd ever really be attracted to a female, but he was sure as hell going to make it count. If he had to choose a woman, he'd have picked the best.

He knew he had, the way she shivered beneath him. He curled his fingers inside of her. The tips of his fingers hitting against the sweet spot inside her, she strained against the ties as she arched up.

Her vision, had she had one, went black. Her eyes rolling back as months of sexual frustration finally tore through her. The explosion in her body causing her to shudder as she clamped around him, her orgasm hitting around his fingers.

His eyes darkened, they trained on her face and stayed there until her breathing stopped coming in short erratic bursts and became pants for oxygen. He pulled out of her, his fingers covered in her essence.

He had seen it in some stupid sexy teen film a while back, so he brought his fingers to his lips. Tasting her was like pure sugar on his tongue. It was intoxicating, and from the first taste, his since of smell heightened until all she surrounded him.

He shook his head, before reaching behind her head to loosen the knot on the blindfold and pull it off her, "Good?"

Her eyes were closed, before flicking open and meeting his. They were darker than he had every seen them.

"Amazing." She said, quietly when her breathing recovered enough for her to speak. "Thank you."

He leaned back down to press a closed-mouth kiss to her lips as he moved to begin untying her wrists.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He moved from his side to untie her ankles. When she was completely freed, her body accordioned up before stretching with a soft moan.

He leaned against his dresser, throwing his ties into the hamper knowing that he would have to have them washed if he ever wanted to wear them without thoughts of Quinn Fabray's body in them. Well...that was most likely impossible, he wouldn't be able to see a tie now without thinking about her.

She sat up, "I owe you, I-I owe so much."

He glanced down at the bulge in his pants that was loosening very slightly, "I think I know how you can pay me back one day."

Her eyes followed his line of sight, they widened slightly, "I-Uh-I can help with that."

"Not today, but...soon." Blaine smiled.

She moved off the bed, grabbing her clothes. The bundle held to her chest before she turned and started pulling them. He couldn't help but stare, the soft skin of her back was freckled. He bet that she must have spent most of the summer tanning, the golden glow to her skin was sexy but those splattering of brown spots were just adorable.

She pulled her shirt without her bra back on, before turning to face him, "Really?"

"I've always been scientific." He nodded, "I wouldn't mind experimenting a little."

"Experimenting." She repeated, her eyes lighting up at the word, "I could definitely be into that."

She walked up to him, kissing his cheek. His hands moved to her shoulders, he gave her a proper kiss before releasing her, "I guess this is goodbye."

Quinn nodded, a bounce in her step as she moved fluidly to his door, "But apparently, not for long."

His eyes locked onto her backside, "Not if I can help it."

She nibbled on her bottom lip to suppress her grin, "Bye, Blaine."

**AN: Screencaping an ep and I thought... "Hot tie." That led to thoughts of...well this fic. **

**It was supposed to be a short, sweet one-shot but it turned into a four-thousand word PWP...very little but plot nonetheless. **

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
